familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Montague
Montague may refer to: Names *Montague (given name) *Montague (surname) Names in fiction * The Montague family, one of the main families in the play Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare ** Romeo Montague ** List_of_Romeo_×_Juliet_characters#Montagues * Duck the Great Western Engine, real name Montague, an engine from The Railway Series by the Rev. W. Awdry and the spin-off television series Thomas and Friends * Montague (Johnny Test) the Mouse, a cartoon character * Montague Egg fictional amateur detective * Monty Bodkin fictional character in three novels of English comic writer P. G. Wodehouse Places ; Montague Island * Montague Island (Alaska) * Montague Island (Australia) ** Montague Island Light * Montague railway station South Melbourne, Australia * Montague Island (Baja California) * Montague Island (Mexico) * Peel Island, Cumbria (formerly known as Montague Island or the Gridiron), England ;Australia * Montague Road, Adelaide * Montague Street, Melbourne, Victoria, Australia ;Canada * Montague, Ontario ** Smiths Falls-Montague Airport * Montague, Prince Edward Island ** Lower Montague, Prince Edward Island ** Montague-Kilmuir, an electoral district ** Montague Regional High School * Montague Gold Mines, Nova Scotia * Montague Harbour ** Montague Harbour Marine Provincial Park ;England * Montagu House, Bloomsbury (sometimes spelled "Montague") 17th-century mansion * Montague Road, London ** Montague Road School, which was replaced by The National Academy * Montague Street, London * Montague Road, Prince Edward Island * Shepton Montague Somerset, England *Montagu House, Bloomsbury, the first home of the British Museum, also known as Montague House *Montagu House, Portman Square, built for Elizabeth Montagu on Portman Square *Montagu House, Whitehall, another London mansion ;Nova Scotia * Montague Gold Mines, Nova Scotia ;United States * Montague Island (Alaska) * Montague, California ** Montague Airport (California) ** County Route G4 (California), the Montague Expressway, in the Silicon Valley * Montague, Massachusetts ** Montague Road, Mass south of Montague Center ** Montague Center Historic District *** Gill–Montague Bridge *** Montague City Road Bridge * Montague Township, Michigan ** Montague, Michigan *** Henry Montague House listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 1983 * Montague Township, New Jersey ** Milford–Montague Toll Bridge * Montague, New York * Brooklyn, NY ** Montague Street, New York Brooklyn, NY ** Montague Street Tunnel ** Montague-Court Building * Montague, North Carolina * Montague County, Texas ** Montague, Texas *** Montague Independent School District * Montague Township, Michigan * Montague Township, New Jersey * Montague, Virginia Things * Montague Bicycles * Montague grammar approach to natural language semantics * Montague's Harrier migratory bird of prey * Montague Hospital South Yorkshire, England * Montague Oven * HMS Montague (1654) * USS Montague (AKA-98) Andromeda-class attack cargo ship * Montagues and Capulets "Dance of the Knights" is a 1930s piece of classical music * I Capuleti e i Montecchi (The Capulets and the Montagues) Italian opera * Montague Road (song) by Laura Veirs * 535 Montague minor planet orbiting the Sun See also * without "e" * * * Montagu (disambiguation) * Montagu House (disambiguation)